


Goodbye Love

by echokomfloukru



Category: Rent
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, enjoy, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi is using. Joanne is lying. Mark is hiding. Maureen is in love. Collins is alone. Roger is dying. And Angel is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Love

_Roger is dying_.

 

“We got AIDS.”

 

It’s funny how a life can be ended with just three little words. I wonder if she knew what she was doing. I wonder if she knew that as she bled out in that tub that she was taking a piece of me with her. We could’ve made it through, together. Instead she left me with an ache in my heart, disease in my blood, and a need for smack in my skin.

 

_I was dead._

 

*

 

 _Mimi is using_.

 

“Now and then I like to feel good.”

 

It was true. Smack helped with everything. I was 15 when I left home. I was alone then I met Angel. She made everything better, but I couldn’t depend on her forever. I was 16 when I started working at the CatScratch Club. I had a nice shape so it was easy to lie about my age, or maybe they just didn’t care. In this city, no one cared. I was 17 when I used smack for this first time. Everything was bearing down on me and Angel was being distant lately. He cornered outside of my job with a promise of paradise. I was almost 18 when I met Benny. He was warm with a nice smile and money. He also had a wife and I ended up alone again. I was 18 when I found out I was positive. Angel held me as I cried and I smiled as poked needles into my skin for a moment of bliss.

 

_I couldn’t stop using._

 

*

 

 _Mark is hiding_.

 

“Mark hides in his work.”

 

It was true. Roger had spent almost a year that why he was so disconnected from everyone. What was my excuse? I was out there everyday, watching, observing, and recording. But I wasn’t living. It wasn’t me seeing everything. It wasn’t me experiencing and loving the Bohemian life. It was the camera. It saw everything. It experienced everything. I just faded to background, seeing everything second hand.

 

_Can you see me now?_

 

*

_Maureen is in love._

 

“Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me. Boys, girls, I can't help it baby.”

 

I loved Joanne, but did I change who I was for her? Sometimes I get a bit carried away, it's only fun. Pookie knows I would never cheat on her, right?

 

_Maureen's heart was broken._

 

*

_Joanne is lying._

 

“Take me the way I am.”

 

I was the lawyer. The one in the group who mostly kept everyone from getting into trouble. It always work and no play for me. Funny how I fell for someone who was all play. The flirty smiles Maureen sent to everyone never bothered me…..that much. But neither of us were ready for marriage, our engagement party was proof of that. Our maybe I just wasn't ready to settle with someone like Maureen.

 

_How long can a lawyer keep up a lie?_

*

 

 _Collins is alone_.

 

“When you’re dying in America, at the end of the millennium, you’re not alone.”

 

They didn't understand the greatness of what they had. Or what they could have if they took their asses out of their head. Benny had a loving wife at home, but he was too chasing a fantasy. Mimi had Roger, but he was too busy running from the past. Mark had his family, but he couldn't see past those camera lens. Maureen and Joanne still had each other, but couldn't look past their differences. What about little old me? Well, I had Angel. And now Angel is gone.  

 

_Who will be there for Collins?_

*

_Angel is dead._

 

“Today for you, tomorrow for me.”

 

Angel was in love with life. Angel was tough and fearless. Or so they thought? Angel was only scared of one thing. She was afraid of what would happen to the people she left behind. What happen to her best friend? What would happen to the men she loved? What would happen to the family they built? Would the cracks grow big enough for them all to slip through?

 

 _I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had_. 

 

*

 _No day, but today…_  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and just finished . Let me know how you feel about it.


End file.
